


Jamie

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Baby, Family, Gen, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: First posted over on tumblr, little ficlets about how Aaron accepts Robert and Rebecca's baby, once he's born.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fully believe that Aaron couldn't resent the baby once it's born. Now, yes, it's completely reasonable, but when he/she is here, they become their own person. And I don't see Aaron as the type of man to resent a baby for it's parentage. Some of these were quite popular, so I'm putting them here in once place. Enjoy!

Robert’s at a meeting, Aaron told Rebecca that when she turned up with her two month old son in his carry cot, desperate. Apparently Chrissie’d had a car accident and was in hospital, and Rebecca needed to see her. It was the first time Aaron had been left alone with the baby. Before, it’d always been Robert AND him, not just him alone. Rebecca knew Aaron was on his own, but she was out of options, so she left Jamie with him, much to both of their surprise. Rebecca didn’t have the time to worry like she normally would. Aaron took a moment to look at this baby, wondering how on earth he was meant to cope with this. Fed and changed apparently, so as long as he didn’t do something dramatically wrong, like drop him on his head, they should be fine.

“We’re going to be all right, aren’t we?” Aaron soothes to the carry cot, and Jamie simply blinks at him, gorgeous blue eyes peering at him.

Robert comes home twenty minutes later, and Aaron’s distracted enough that he doesn’t hear the door go. He’s laying on the sofa, knees propped up and head against the arm rest. Laying against his knees, blowing bubbles is Robert’s son. Robert can’t help the warmth he feels towards his husband, playing with his child. Aaron doesn’t have to do this, not even close. He didn’t even know Robert was home, and Robert feels like he’s intruded on a private moment.

“You’ve got to promise me to give your daddy hell when you’re a teenager, eh? Give him some grey hairs to worry and obsess over.” Jamie blinks, as if he’s listening, and Aaron cups a hand around his head, with more gentleness than Robert has ever seen. “We can gang up on him in years to come. And I’m telling you, I’ll be the one teaching you to drive. You don’t want Robert to do it, he’d be putting his foot on the invisible brake every five seconds.” Aaron laughs, as if imagining it. As if imagining a future with Robert and Jamie isn’t the worst thing in the world, the way it had seemed for months now.

Jamie yawns cutely and Aaron smiled again, all warm and soft, his thumb going to Jamie’s mouth, where he sucks, determined. Robert has never seen his husband look like this to anyone other than him. And it’s nice, and homely and perfect. And for the first time in nearly a year, Robert’s struck by the surety of one thing.

They will make it.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron’s very comfy. Robert’s sorting out a haulage mix up, leaving Aaron and Jamie alone, but it’s not the first time, so the sheer panic he had had isn’t there. And Aaron feels content for the first time in ages. He’s sprawled out on the sofa, feet on the coffee table, Game of Thrones on. It’s on mute and he’s got the subtitles on, because of Jamie. Probably not the kind of thing he should be watching with a baby in the house, but oh well. Jamie’s asleep against Aaron’s chest, tiny head buried into Aaron’s neck, Aaron‘s hand supporting his body carefully. Even though most of his attention‘s on the TV. 

Robert comes in on the phone and Aaron glares at him pointedly. He nods and goes upstairs, because he clearly hasn’t finished this work conversation and Aaron and Jamie need the quiet. He squeezes Aaron’s shoulder in passing, and he smiles, eyes bright at his husband.

When Robert comes downstairs, business over for the day Aaron’s attention is fully on the TV. Robert watches, he can’t help himself. He loves Aaron more than he believed it was possible to love anyone. And while his son was damn awkward and terrifying in the timing and his mother, Robert loves him too. With Jamie’s gorgeous eyes and innocent face, he couldn’t not.

Jamie whines a little, shifting, and Aaron shushes him, soothing a hand over his back, eyes not moving from the TV. It’s comfortable now, they’ve got used to it. And God, Robert loves him, just for the way he’s accepted Jamie alone. No resentment there at all, and Robert knows he married an amazing man.

“You know your daddy cheated, don’t you?” Aaron says quietly, still soothing Jamie’s back. And Robert freezes, his heart completely breaking for a moment. But only for one moment. “The impatient git watched three episodes without me. Now I’ve got to catch up while I’m baby sitting. Oh, and don’t tell your mother we were watching Game of Thrones together. I might lose my step dad rights.” He smiles into Jamie’s head for a moment. “Oh well, guessing he’s dead,” Aaron adds absently to the TV.

Robert’s about to announce himself, but Aaron starts speaking again, almost murmuring to the baby. “You know, I’m going to be the fun one, right? Whenever your mum or dad says no, come to me and we‘ll see what we can do. I mean, yeah, Robert will most likely be mad at the pair of us, but I have very convincing methods of persuasion.” He grins again. “On second thoughts, don’t tell your mother that one either.”

“Hey,” Robert says. Aaron blushes a little, looking embarrassed at being caught, but Roberts eyes are bright. “I love you.” Robert kisses his son, then his husband, probably a little dirtier than it should be considering the four month old in his arms. Aaron gave him a small wink as Robert promised “I’ll cook.”


	3. Chapter 3

It’s one of the first warm days of the year, and Rebecca had had a great day. One of the first full days she’d been entirely child free too and that she hadn’t worried. She knows Robert loves Jamie, and if not love, she knows Aaron’s warming to him too. Jamie will not lack for family that cares, and that is absolutely one thing she wanted for her child.

It’s only when she knocks on the door of the Mill and stands waiting for seconds that turn into minutes that she starts to worry. Especially when Robert’s phone goes straight through to voice mail. It’s not that she doesn’t trust them, but it’s been hours and they’re not home? It’s not unreasonable to need to know where her child is, and she starts panicking. The door’s locked, but both cars are in the driveway, so they should be here.

She moves around the outside of the house, following through until she gets to the back garden, and then… she feels the fear let her go. All three of them are asleep in the garden, and she can’t help but smile.

Robert’s laying propped up against some cushions, more sitting than lying down, his arms around Aaron, hands tight to his stomach as if afraid he‘s going to move. Aaron’s leaning back against Robert’s chest, head pillowed on his shoulder. Aaron’s hands are occupied with Jamie, who’s asleep on his chest, sunhat on and all, even though it isn’t really needed this early in the year. Jamie’s in a blue baby grow the she knows Liv bought, another person she never expected to have any involvement. Jamie looks so protected, so small, and safe (she can admit it) with those two men around him.

She accepted that her and Robert wouldn’t happen months ago, and this in front of her shows her exactly why. Robert looks peaceful and happy, and no matter how many times Robert and she came back to each other, happiness never really made it into the equation. Contentment didn’t either. Aaron shifts in sleep and Robert moves his head so they can get closer.

“Jamie?” Robert asks, voice hoarse.

“Sleep,” Aaron replies, securing his hands on the bundle. One of Robert’s hands come to check, his large palm almost swamping the tiny baby so much that Rebecca can barely see him. Rebecca’s torn, she doesn’t know what to do. Moving Jamie too much when he’s sleeping makes him cry, and difficult to settle again and even though she’s due to pick him up, she doesn’t want a crying baby if she doesn’t need one. She sends Robert a text, to let her know when to pick Jamie up when they’re awake. It won’t be long. Then she leaves them to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron’s woken earlier than he’d like by blue eyes and an innocent face, and he smiles. He can’t help it, smiling is his instinctive reaction to that face. Jamie’s looking confused at the emptier than usual bed. “Daddy?”

“He’s at a business conference,” Aaron says. “Work,” he adds, because that’s a word Jamie understands.

“Auntie Liv?”

“Staying at Gabby’s,” Aaron says, though this time more darkly. He suspects he’s not heard the end of that one, God knows what those two girls are cooking up between themselves. “So you’re stuck with me. That okay?”

“Sdad,” Jamie says in agreement, rubbing his eyes. Aaron almost beams at his name being said, when Jamie was little he couldn’t seem to manage step dad, so sdad it became. And Aaron hopes it never changes, though he rationally knows it will. “I’m hungry. Breakfast?”

“Oh, in a minute,” Aaron tries, bargaining for a few more moments rest. “Wanna get under the covers with me?” Aaron asks easily, Jamie jumping up into bed and being wrapped in both the duvet and Aaron’s arms, snuggling close to him. It’s a habit they usually do with the three of them, starting their day off right. 

Jamie rubs his cold nose against Aaron’s, then giggles. Even now, not a baby any longer, even now he still looks innocent, perfect, Aaron thinks as he strokes a hand up and down his back. Jamie wraps his arms around Aaron’s body, making his heart thump rather harder than usual in his chest.

He looks so much like his father, blonde messy hair that never behaves, blue eyes, freckles that cover his tiny body. Even the tips of his eyelashes are blonde like his dads, and even if he’d tried to be strong, it just makes Aaron completely melt. The only thing about Robert he doesn’t have is the scheming, the maliciousness. Aaron’s sure it’ll be there, God help them when he becomes a teenager. As Aaron thinks this, he’s struck by how sure he feels that he will still be around when Jamie is a teenager. That he’ll still be here with Robert struggling through life together, the way they always have. It’s been a long time coming, that certainty, but he feels it deep in his bones.

“Maybe I should ask your dad to marry me,” Aaron muses aloud. “Officially. What do you think of that? You’d make a good page boy, I reckon.” Jamie just frowns, a way that’s remarkably reminiscent of Robert, and Aaron has to stop the habit of smoothing out those frown lines, the way he does to Robert. “What do you think daddy would say?”

“Porridge?” Jamie presses, wanting food, and Aaron gives in.

“Okay, we’ll do your porridge, then we’ll call daddy let him know we’re okay, then we’ll do some colouring. Sound good?”

“Colouring!” Jamie squeals with enthusiasm.

“Er, but not on your daddy’s car seats like last time,” Aaron says firmly. Jamie looks downcast, but it turns into a cheeky grin way too quickly and Aaron bites down hard on his bottom lip so he doesn’t laugh. Jamie clambers down the stairs, Aaron following slowly as he’s hit with a realisation. He’s _happy_. How did that happen? When he first found out about Jamie’s existence, he thought his world had ended. When had it turned into such a good thing instead? But now? He couldn’t imagine his life without him.


	5. Chapter 5

"No,” Aaron says bluntly. “Adam, I can’t. I’ve got Jamie, you know, the baby my husband created when I was in prison?” His bitterness is hollow though. Even Adam knows it, because he fell for this tiny bundle of joy the very first time he saw him.

“Aaron, I’m in London, I can’t do it,” Adam said. “I’m sorry, but it’s not my fault Harrison changed the time of the meeting. You’ll just have to deal with it. Call Rebecca and tell her something’s come up.”

“I’ll work it out,” Aaron says, cutting off the call. One thing he knows for sure is he’s not calling Rebecca to let her know he can’t cope. That is not the way to try and have some involvement in Jamie’s life when she was reluctant in the first place. Not that Aaron blamed her, in her position, he’d probably not be that enthusiastic either.

“Right little man,” Aaron says, making a decision. “I’m going to take you with me to work, okay?” Jamie just blinks at him and Aaron sighs. This could be tricky.

When they’re at the scrap yard, Aaron takes Jamie out of his car seat and holds him close, sitting on the bonnet of his car, looking directly at him, hand cradling his head. The tiny amount of blond fuzz against his palm much cuter than it should be. “Now, Jamie,” Aaron says slowly. “I really need you to be on your best behaviour for me, can you do that? You’re fed, you’ve got a clean nappy on, there is nothing you should want. So it would be great for me if you can just be quiet for half an hour. No tantrums, no crying, and I would really, really appreciate it.” Jamie obviously understands nothing of this and Aaron touched his thumb to Jamie’s nose, making his eyes go cross eyed, watching, then smile gorgeously. Aaron smiled too. "We really need this contract, and even if we didn’t, I need both your parents to realise I can actually cope with you on my own. Please, Jamie.” The baby starts drooling and Aaron smiles, taking that for agreement.

“Okay, let’s go get em,” Aaron says with false confidence, putting Jamie in his sling, close to his chest where even though he’s so little, Aaron knows he’s more comfortable. It’s only two minutes later when a car drives up, Mr Harrison getting out and hesitating when he sees Aaron with the baby.

“Sorry,” Aaron says. “No one else to take him, hope you don’t mind.”

There’s only the slightest hesitation and the man shakes his head. “No, it’s fine, I’ve messed you around on the day anyway. Shall we?” And they head into the cabin.

“That’s settled then,” Mr Harrison says, pleased as the contracts are signed. “You’ll pick up the scrap the first week of every month.”

“Absolutely,” Aaron says before sticking his little finger in Jamie’s mouth, to stop him gearing up for a cry. He’s been so good so far, really wouldn’t do to spoil it now. Jamie sucks and Aaron smiles, pressing a kiss to his head.

“You’re a good dad,” the customer says, nodding at the pair of them.

“Oh no,” Aaron says. “He’s not mine.” _I wish he were_ , runs through Aaron’s head.

“Sorry,” he says. “You’re so good with him, I assumed…”

“It’s fine,” Aaron says, smiling. “And he’s good with me, not the other way around. He’s my husbands son, so…”

“Oh,” he says, eyebrows raising. “I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s fine,” Aaron says, shifting Jamie in his arms and rocking him slightly. “His mother lives about ten minutes away.”

“That sounds complicated,” he says, not offensive, more curious.

“Yeah, but we’re making it work, aren’t we Jamie?” Jamie gurgles.

“I’ll leave you to it. Thanks for changing the time of the meeting.” Aaron shakes his hand and then soon they’re alone and Aaron lets out the breath he’d been holding since the meeting started.

“Hey, my little star,” he says warmly. “Thank you, you were wonderful. Now lets report back to daddy about how well behaved you were.” Jamie smiles at him, a gummy perfect little smile and Aaron can’t help it. He smiles back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeny one to finish!

Robert wakes up to an empty bed, and it’s disorientating. He knows things are… tricky, what with Jamie’s arrival, but he thought Aaron was coping. So waking up in the middle of the night alone fills him with fear. But then he hears the “shush, you’re okay,” the quiet murmurings and he looks around. Aaron’s at the window, shirtless, with Robert’s son in his arms. Jamie’s awake, wriggling slightly and Aaron’s trying to soothe him back to sleep, quietly, perfectly.

“Don’t wake your daddy,” Aaron whispers. “Think he’s had a bad few days. Weeks really. Worried I’m going to up and leave him. So you just behave, and close your eyes, and dream of innocent little things, and then everything will be okay.” Robert doesn’t know about Jamie, but Aaron’s voice is calming for him, let alone a four week old baby. Aaron kisses the top of his head, and Robert just can’t cope with watching any longer. He gets out of bed and wraps his arms around the people who, through all of the mess, the bad decisions and all of the drama, have made his life whole. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't help myself...

It’s their wedding day. Their second and last wedding day, and Aaron can’t remember when he’s smiled more. He’s so desperately happy that his face is actually starting to ache with it. God, they’ve been through so much rubbish to get here, but seeing Robert in that suit, that small nervous “wasn’t nervous” smile on his face? Worth it all.

Their reception is in the pub, they’d planned for a marquee outside but the rain had put the end to that one. And even in the pub, it’s nice, homely and it holds good memories for both men. They’re dancing their first dance, even though Aaron still insists it’s not actually dancing, the echoes of their first wedding there. But only in the best ways, the good ways. They kiss, gently because neither of them can stop smiling and they’re interrupted by a small but forceful arm tugging against Aaron’s leg.

“Jamie!” Rebecca shouts, the boy clearly having got away from her. “Sorry,” she says, sincerely. They get on with Rebecca now, they have to for Jamie’s sake, but the boy makes it easy. They all love him, and Aaron shakes his head to Rebecca. He doesn’t mind being interrupted by his step son. Aaron bends down and picks up the little boy securely in his arms, though Jamie looks upset.

“What’re you doing cheeky?” Aaron asks, enjoying Roberts hand on his own back as he too looks at his son. The three of them wrapped in their own little bubble.

“Mummy says you’re leaving!” Jamie wailed.

“For two weeks,” Robert chips in. “We’re going on our honeymoon, we’ll be right back in two weeks. I promise.”

“Promise?” Jamie asks Aaron, having been convinced by his father.

“Oh, yeah,” Aaron says eagerly. “Of course we’ll be back home, we couldn’t be away from you for too long.” Even for a small child, he’s got Robert’s calculating looks, as if daring either of them to lie to him.

“Okay then,” he said.

“We’ll call every day,” Aaron said with a wink. “Can’t leave you alone, can we?”

“Really?” Jamie says eagerly, face lighting up.

“Oh, yeah,” Robert says, smiling at him. “You’re our number one, you have so many people who love you.” That makes Jamie’s face go soft, and he snuggles into Aaron’s arms, having found the reassurance he wanted and relaxing completely.

“I’ll take him if you want?” Rebecca says quietly. Aaron shakes his head easily.. He’ll miss Jamie while they’re on their honeymoon, he knows he will, so right now he wants to cuddle his stepson for as long as the energetic boy will let him get away with. And Robert’s soft incredibly happy smile when he watches them both together? Makes him fall in love with Robert a little bit more every time.


End file.
